In recent years, portable electronic devices in various forms, such as smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs), have been increasingly distributed. The portable electronic devices may include a photographing function. In this regard, the portable electronic device may include a camera module.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.